A hard drive, also known as a hard disk or hard disk drive (HDD), is a non-volatile data storage device for a computer. The conventional hard drive is typically a simple, tightly sealed aluminum box that has a filtered air-vent. Inside the box of a conventional hard drive are electronics that direct the read/write head or heads held aloft by a spindle arm and control the motor which rotates magnetic medium platters (“hard disks”). The hard drive's driver electronics contain the instructions for recording data onto the hard disks and for translating magnetic patterns into bytes when data is requested by the CPU. The interfacing of a HDD with a computer, as well as basic operation and functionality of HDDs, has not changed much over the last twenty years. The inventors have developed, as described herein, a number of structural changes regarding the bundling, configuration and accessibility of hard drives that enable increased functionality for the user.